


Path of Least Resistance

by poisontaster



Series: Winsister [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all each other has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path of Least Resistance

Dean went to sleep in an empty bed and wakes up with Addie curled under his chin, fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers. The rub of her knuckles against his trail tickles him but not as much as when her fingertips barely brush him.

Dean breathes in when her fingers close around him. "Addie. Don't."

Her head tips back to show a lazy smile under fatigue smudged eyed. "Oh, come on, Dean. All the girls you been with, you never woke up to a little early morning slap-and-tickle?"

"I don't stay with any of those girls." It feels like the words are ground out through his teeth, all his strength tied up in not thrusting into her grip. She strokes him lightly—too lightly to get him off, but it's a hand on his wang. Of course it feels good. He wants to add, _and none of them are my sister_ , but that's against the rules. It was only the one time, but the rules are older than they are—they don't talk about it. Instead, he says, "Now quit it."

Addie's mouth thins out from its smile, strong jaw squaring to something that's almost like a man's. Almost like Dad. "I don't want to."

She knows he won't hit her. He's never hit her, not at any time they weren't sparring against each other, not even when she's wanted him to, not even the time she'd blacked his eye, right after Dad. He hates that she knows that. Hates that she knows everything about what he'll do or won't. He hates that he won't stop her, letting her fondle him into hardness.

"Addie—"

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be," Addie says thoughtfully, looking down at him, at her hand wrapped around him. "I didn't…didn't think…" Her voice fractures a little, developing cutting edges. She makes a rough, clearing noise in her throat and then looks up at him again. Her eyes look so dark. There's not enough light yet to really show them up and in the constant war between the brown and green, they look more brown now around the huge pupil. "It's just us, Dean." The ball of her thumb rubs his ridge and Dean hisses through his teeth. "Nobody else. Just you and me."

He puts his hand over her wrist. "I know that."

The corners of her mouth hook down unsteadily then straighten. "Will you kiss me? Will you please just kiss me?"

Dean doesn't move, but he doesn't resist her when she pulls his head down to hers.


End file.
